


【胜出】你是御宅族吗

by SHPTY



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPTY/pseuds/SHPTY
Summary: 职英设定 咔和久背着痛包买谷时被当成路人采访的故事





	【胜出】你是御宅族吗

下午四点，秋叶原街头。

女主持人整理好发型和衣服，对着摄像机露出甜美的职业笑容。

“欢迎大家收看本期节目，我是主持人静子。今天，我们将以「你是御宅族吗」为主题，对秋叶原的路人进行采访。众所周知，随着英雄职业的快速发展，「御宅族」一词也从最初ACG文化相关趣缘团体的总称，变成了英雄粉丝的代名词。”

静子微微侧身，让摄像机能够拍到她身后的建筑物和熙熙攘攘的人群。

“但「御宅族」们小众、狂热、购买力强的特点却一直延续至今。我们可以看到，街上很多人都抱着巨大的纸袋，里面装满英雄周边。这些周边往往只是在普通物品上印刷英雄形象，就可以卖出昂贵的价格。而「御宅族」们虽然嘴上抱怨，抢购的脚步却从未停歇。这其中又以曾经NO.1英雄欧尔迈特的周边最为畅销，几乎占到市场总额的五分之一。”

镜头对准某家商店的橱窗，那里展示了一个欧尔迈特身穿战斗服摆出经典动作的手办。广告牌上的文字介绍说，这是欧尔迈特黄金时代纪念款，限量发售。虽然价格高达让圈外人觉得匪夷所思的七万日元，前来购买的消费者还是将商店挤得水泄不通。

“除此之外，新生代英雄的周边销量也相当可观。” 静子沿着街道边走边说，“我们可以看到，在象征欧尔迈特的黄色之外，橙色和绿色也随处可见，这分别是英雄爆心地和人偶的代表色。这两位从小一起长大，又同样以优异成绩从雄英毕业的英雄，综合实力不相上下，每年都围绕NO.1英雄称号展开激烈竞争，有效地降低了国内犯罪率。”

“虽然是幼驯染，两位英雄在公众面前表现出的关系却不怎么融洽。媒体曾多次拍到爆心地一边怒吼着‘死吧’，一边将人偶炸飞。每当谈及两人关系的时候，爆心地也总是一脸不耐烦，嘟囔着‘区区废久也敢跟老子相提并论’之类的话。受两位英雄本人的影响，他们的支持者也一直暗中较量，周边销售量和社交网站热度排名都是他们的战场。”

“不过，也有被称为CP粉的这样一群人存在。”静子的笑容多了几丝揶揄的意味，摄像机转向她所指的店铺，映入眼帘的是英雄人偶一脸羞涩地被爆心地搂在怀里的等身立牌，这家店的装修风格浪漫唯美，夸张的心形图案随处可见，进出的大多是年轻女性。

“这些认为爆心地和人偶其实相互爱慕的「御宅族」大多是「腐女子」，几年前同性婚姻合法化使得「腐女子」人数剧增，并且渐渐被主流社会所接纳。她们会写出或者画出爆心地和人偶的爱情故事，必要时还会对背景和人物设定进行改编。比如我右手边这本讲述恶龙爆心地抢走公主人偶的漫画，卖出了上万本的好销量……”

静子一行人在街上走走停停，将有关「御宅族」的信息介绍完后，开始拦住路人进行采访。

“我偶尔会买英雄周边，但没有狂热到能被叫做「御宅族」的程度。这很正常吧，感觉身边的人都是这样。”

“「御宅族」？现在年轻人的想法我是搞不懂，一天到晚就知道捧着手机傻笑，有这个关心英雄的时间不如回家陪陪父母。”

“我不是，但可以接受。只要不影响到我，别人怎么样都无所谓。”

“我是是是是是！我超爱人偶，家里周边多到放不下，能喜欢这么温柔又强大的人真是太好了。顺便一提，我很讨厌爆心地哦，他也太凶了吧，对着人偶那张可爱的脸还能发得出脾气……哎，你们让我说完，别走啊……什么捧一踩一我听不懂，喂！”

……

“那边有两个分别穿着橙色和绿色衣服的女生，看上去像是爆心地和人偶的支持者，让我们来问一下吧。”

“我们是超级资深的御宅族哦。”

女高中生爽快地回答，并向静子展示了自己的装扮。她们穿的T恤上印刷着爆心地和人偶的卡通形象，所有配饰都严格按照两人的代表色进行筛选，脸上用眼线笔写着英雄名，痛包上则密密麻麻别满了吧唧，每一个都有自己的名字和故事。

她们以几乎完全相同的方式用英雄周边将自己包裹起来，唯一的区别就是颜色。

“好厉害，所以说，这位是爆心地的粉丝，而这一位则是支持人偶吗？”静子发自内心地感叹道。

“这样说虽然也没错，但把我们叫做爆心地和人偶的CP粉更准确，只不过是更偏爱其中一方，所以才做了这样的区别。”

穿绿色衣服的女生温柔地解释，并把痛包上爆心地和人偶接吻的同人吧唧指给静子看。

竟然是CP粉，他们今天还没采访过这样身份的「御宅族」，静子不由打起精神，追问起来。

“那么，请问为什么会成为CP粉呢，毕竟大多数人都觉得爆心地和人偶之间关系很差。”

“那些都只是表象而已。”穿橙色衣服的女生挑起眉毛，笃定地说，“我们可是从爆心地和人偶还在雄英时就关注他们了，一开始也在想，这两个人明明是幼驯染，关系怎么能差到这种地步。后来才发现，不过是他们两个表达感情的方法和别人不一样罢了。”

静子的表情依旧不解，两人便你一言我一语地解释起来。

“怎么说呢，爆心地他啊，不管和谁都能勉强和谐相处，惟独对人偶怎么看都不顺眼，说不了几句话就要吵起来，根本是幼稚园小男生吧。不过爆心地一直有在很认真地注视着人偶，他承认人偶的实力，将他当作可以一战的对手。人偶也说自己一直在追随爆心地的脚步，想要超越他。我觉得，是他们两个成就了彼此啊。”

“据说毕业的时候，爆心地特意找到人偶说‘没有事务所想要你这样废物的吧，所以就勉为其难地同意你来本大爷的事务所打杂’，但其实爆心地为了说服原本只想要他一个人的事务所也接纳人偶，签了超级苛刻的合同，不过后来人偶还是去了另一家更适合自己的事务所。”

“之前有一本小杂志采访爆心地，问他觉得在役英雄中最有力的竞争对手是谁。爆心地把排名前十的英雄挨着个嫌弃了一遍，最后才装作不经意地说了一句，原话好像是——‘也就废久勉强能做本大爷对手’之类的。”

“人偶不是一直都不会打领带吗——这一点也超可爱——但是去年他在超市被粉丝遇到的时候，领带打了一个标准的温莎结。粉丝问他是不是助理帮了忙，他脱口而出说了一个‘小’字，意识到不对之后把话题生硬地搪塞过去了。怎么想都是‘小胜’帮他打的领带吧，所以我一直觉得他们那时候应该已经同居了。”

“同居的证据很多，还是那家超市，收银员透露说爆心地也经常来采购，而且每星期都会买固定数量的猪排，这不是人偶最喜欢的吗。还有人偶几个月前上传到社交网站的照片，玻璃映出了一角衣服，被证实和爆心地睡衣的花纹一模一样。”

“不只是同居吧，说他们两个已经结婚了我也信，毕竟看到了‘那件事’……”

她们两个语速越来越快，静子被巨大的信息量冲击得无法思考，下意识顺着她们的话提问。

“你们说的‘那件事’是？”

“啊，那个啊。”两个女生相视一笑，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒，“人偶的事务所很重视和粉丝之间的沟通，经常举行座谈会。上次我们两个人都参加了，结束的时候已经是深夜，很不好打车，所以在门口耽搁了一段时间。结果竟然看到人偶和另一个男人一起走出来，男人的胳膊搭在人偶肩膀上，把他整个圈在怀里。直男之间会亲密到这种程度吗？而且经过的时候，我们稍微听到一点他们谈话的内容。男人说‘既然工作都结束了就把戒指戴上’，人偶侧过脸笑着亲了他一下，很宝贝地掏出一枚戒指戴在左手无名指上，然后两个人上了车。我绝对不会认错的，那是爆心地最喜欢的一辆跑车，车牌号我都能背下来……”

事情向意想不到的方向发展了，静子连忙打断两人，将话题岔了过去。她暗自庆幸地叹了口气，还好不是直播，不然恐怕会被骂到停播，还有可能收到两位英雄事务所发来的律师函。

但是，她脑海里有一个声音在呐喊。

这根本就是真的吧吧吧吧吧——

又忙碌了半个多小时，天色渐黑，节目录制也进入收尾阶段。

“让我们再采访最后一位路人，来结束本期节目吧。”

静子环顾四周，被一个带着口罩边走边翻漫画的男人吸引了视线。

“先生你好，我们正在进行街头采访，请问你是「御宅族」吗？”

“哈？”男人收起漫画，他有一双猩红色的眼睛，看过来的时候很不耐烦，还带着一点怒气。

静子心想不好，这个男人看起来脾气很差的样子。

果然，下一秒，男人低沉的声音传过来。

“你是在骂我吗？”

“不是这样的，非常抱歉，「御宅族」是对英雄粉丝的统称，没有贬低的意味……”静子慌忙解释，但她的声音逐渐变得迟疑起来。

这个男人，怎么看都是「御宅族」吧？虽然穿着得体的黑色风衣和牛仔裤，但隐约能看到风衣下面是印有欧尔迈特头像的T恤。斜挎包乍一看也很普通，但刚刚有一位被采访的路人也背着，据说是款式很新颖的痛包，卖点就是有一个可以放下来遮住吧唧的盖子。还有他手里那本漫画，是根据欧尔迈特真实经历改编的，「御宅族」几乎人手一本。

而且，这双眼睛看起来也太熟悉了吧？

就在静子卡壳的时候，一个带同款口罩的绿发男人冲着这边跑来，边挥手边喊。

“小胜——”

小，小胜？静子震惊地看向坏脾气男人，不会有错了，这头桀骜不驯的金发，正是英雄爆心地。既然这样，正跑过来的那个人……是人偶？”

静子的大脑乱成一片浆糊，不明白“关系很差”的两个人怎么会在周末结伴出行，女高中生信誓旦旦说两人已经结婚的声音好像又传过来了。而她唯一笃定的，就是自己绝对不能错过这个千载难逢的好机会。

“人偶先生，请问你是「御宅族」吗？”

“诶？”人偶瞪大了眼睛，还没反应过来自己怎么被识破了身份，但还是条件反射性地回答了问题，“我是啊！大家应该都知道我从小就喜欢欧尔迈特，几乎收集了他所有周边。今天也是和小胜一起来买限量款，因为人太多所以分开排队。总之，还好买到了！”

他的声音轻松欢快，好像在为自己「御宅族」的身份骄傲。察觉到静子打量他的目光，人偶也不掩饰，大大方方地介绍起身上的周边。

和爆心地不同的是，人偶的装扮一眼就能看出来绝对是「御宅族」。帽子是欧尔迈特签名款，据说要凌晨三点就起来排队才能买到，外套前后左右印着无数摆出不同姿势的欧尔迈特，痛包上吧唧排放的位置也精心设计过的。但是……静子原以为没什么能让自己更震惊的了，直到她在人偶的痛包上发现了爆心地的吧唧，数量甚至和欧尔迈特持平，各占半壁江山，无比和谐。

裤子侧边的日文刺绣，是爆心地的英雄名。

随动作在静子眼前晃来晃去的手环，是爆心地笼手的图案。

如果你仔细盯着人偶看，就会发现，他身上的橙色其实完全不比黄色少。

“跟这种老太婆啰嗦什么，走了。”爆心地不耐烦地拽过人偶，转身就走。

不知从何而来的勇气让静子向前一步，挡在人偶面前，激动之下几乎要将话筒塞到他嘴里。

“那，那么，请问，爆心地先生是「御宅族」吗？”

人偶眼睛里的笑意几乎要将静子淹没，怎么会有这么温柔的男人呢，她短暂地走了个神。

“小胜其实是在不好意思哦，很可爱吧。”恐怕除了人偶之外，在场所有人都只能从爆心地眼睛里读出暴躁这种情绪。人偶也不需要别人附和，顶着爆心地投射过来的视线接着说，“小胜他喜欢欧尔迈特的时间其实比我还长，欧尔迈特有一款古早吧唧超级稀有，我找了好多年都没收到，结果那天竟然在小胜家里看到整整二十个。”

人偶顿了顿，脸上露出怀念的笑容。

“还有在雄英上学的时候，听说欧尔迈特要来任教，所有人都很期待。只有小胜还是那张没什么表情的脸，不停地嘲笑挖苦电光雷霆他们，其实小胜因为兴奋腿抖得快要把我桌子掀翻了。”

“今天周边发售的消息也是小胜提醒我……”

在爆心地脸彻底变黑之前，静子抛出了另一个问题。

“相传两位之间的关系很差，但人偶先生的包上也有爆心地先生的吧唧，所以人偶其实是爆心地先生的支持者吗?”

“我们只是看起来关系很差。虽然跟媒体解释过，但好像没人相信。小胜他一直是这种性格，刚开始可能比较难适应，但相处久了之后就会觉得是很棒的爱……啊朋友。可能是因为小胜的温柔比较难读懂的原因吧，不过这样也好，有种独占小胜的温柔的感觉。”人偶嫌口罩碍事，顺手解了下来，小雀斑随着表情变化在脸上蹦来蹦去，“我当然是小胜的支持者。因为小胜不管是战斗还是平时的样子都很吸引人，所以哪怕已经和这张脸朝夕相处，也还是忍不住想收集他所有的周边。不止我是这样，说起来的话，小胜也是我的支持者哦。”

静子将爆心地仔仔细细看了几个来回，硬是想不通人偶是从哪里看出他是自己支持者的。

“就给大家看一下吧。”

在人偶期待目光的注视下，原本一直板着脸的爆心地也终于露出无可奈何的表情。

“既然废久这么求我，那就勉强给你们看一眼。不过可别说老子是这个废物书呆子的粉丝，是看他什么都做不好，可怜他才这样的。”

爆豪胜己揭开痛包盖子，在场的工作人员发出整齐的惊呼声。只见不同图案的欧尔迈特吧唧有序排列，而大片亮眼的黄色中间，有一个突兀的绿色小吧唧。围着绿色围巾的英雄人偶怀里抱着礼物，冲众人露出有些羞涩的笑容。

它的名字叫做「情人节」。

这款吧唧是人偶事务所在情人节特别推出的，不单独发售，只有在实体店购买某昂贵品牌巧克力时才会赠送。而真正引起轰动的是，这款吧唧在作为赠品出现在商场之前，事务所就发出道歉声明，表示该品牌所有的情人节巧克力都被某个人以翻了很多倍的价格，在发售之前买断。虽然不提倡这种行为，但是出于多方考虑，事务所将不会再推出类似主题和柄图的吧唧。

有媒体在采访人偶的时候，问他有没有想过，为什么会有人用这种疯狂的方式买断一款周边。

人偶的回答很令人寻味。

他说：“大概是有人不希望我和别人一起过情人节吧。”

然而和高调购买行为形成对比的是，至今仍未有人知道这位神秘购买者的真实身份。他既没有在社交网站上用这款堪称终极海景房的吧唧摆阵，也没有在二手交易平台高价出售，他和这款吧唧一起从人们的视线中消失了。

直到今天，终于有人看到这款吧唧的实物。它被人小心翼翼地别在痛包上，用欧尔迈特的吧唧层层包围，又盖上盖子。它被这样隐秘又妥帖地放好，像一个秘密，等待别人来发现。就像……小孩子捡到了宝物，既想把它藏起来谁也不能觊觎，又想大声向全世界宣告它是自己的。

是这样一份心情。

一时间没人能说的出话来，直到爆心地不耐烦地冲静子嚷道。

“既然看完了，那我就把这家伙带走了。”

他拉住人偶的手臂，仓皇转身，竟有些逃跑的意味。尽管他飞快地别过头去，但摄像机还是捕捉到他脸上蔓延开的红，还有人偶笑弯的眼睛。

直到他们两个走得很远了，好像还是能听到爆心地骂人偶的声音，以及人偶好脾气的应和。

这一期要好好剪辑啊，虽然不知道最后会成为什么样的节目，但肯定会很轰动吧。

静子边帮工作人员收拾道具，边出神地想。成为「御宅族」好像也很不错，现在的电视剧越拍越难看，都是老掉牙的恋爱套路，已经很久没见过像今天这样让人心动不已的情节，简直就是童话故事。

那就成为「御宅族」吧，成为爆心地和人偶的CP粉。

之前那两个女高中生怎么说的来着，静子艰难地从脑海里扒拉出那句很奇怪的话。

「我搞到真的了」

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看我写的东西。
> 
> 部分灵感来自潘妮妮老师讲解御宅族的视频。
> 
> 买谷的朋友应该能看出文中提到的情人节吧唧的原型，写这篇文的时候我才刚入坑，还在想会有作为巧克力赠品的情人节吧唧变成海景房吗，没想到时隔半年多，五周年情人节闪吧唧横空出世（而且我至今没能拥有


End file.
